dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki VS Monkey D. Luffy
Ichigo Kurosaki VS Monkey D. Luffy is the twelfth DBX by Dipay17 Description Season 1, Episode 12 - Which anime hero will win and which one will die?! Will it be the stretchy captain of the Straw Hat Pirates or will it be the Soul Reaper?! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Ichigo Kurosaki walked in a random island, and walked around searching for a new foe, then he got knocked by some pirates, in the lead was someone with black hair, hat, and an scar in the shape of X on his chest. ICHIGO: Who the hell are you and what do you want from me MONKEY D. LUFFY: My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and i'm a pirate. Then Ichigo swung his blade at Luffy but the pirate dodged and said: "What are you doing?!" 'ICHIGO: '''Your guys almost destroyed this entire place! You almost killed me! '''LUFFY: '''Look Ichigo.. Before Luffy was able to react he got knocked by Ichigo's blade and the two entered into their battle stances. Luffy and Ichigo dashed at each other in high speeds, Ichigo swung the Zangetsu, and Luffy dodged kicking him in his face, Ichigo dashed forward and swung his blade at Monkey D. Luffy only to be deflected, then Ichigo sent a Getsuga Tensho at Luffy, the massive energy blast slammed the pirate on the floor and allowed to Ichigo Kurosaki to attack him once more, then Luffy kicked him in the face and screamed "Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy's arm slammed into Ichigo's face and knocked him on the ground five times until he used his blade to release himself. The two traded blows and jumped skywards, then Ichigo used again his blade to bring down Luffy and punch his nose, but then Luffy managed to get under Ichigo and punching him on his back, then he screamed: "GUM GUM GIANT PISTOL!"! Luffy's hand became big, very big, and slammed Ichigo ten times until he swung his sword again. Ichigo leap back and so did Luffy. The swordman launched a Blut Vene which shook Luffy and sent him few yards away, Ichigo followed him by running, then Ichigo Kurosaki kicked Luffy, slamming him multiple times and in the end he tried to slash at the young pirate with his sword but Luffy managed to grab it and deflect it back to Ichigo! Ichigo screamed in pain, which allowed to Luffy to use gum gum giant pistol again and grab Ichigp, choking him! Ichigo almost died but he pulled a smaller blade and slashed at Luffy's hand causing him to bleed and release Ichigo, then Kurosaki slammed Luffy hard as he could, and kicked him in the back, stomach, and head. Monkey D. Luffy leap back and used gum gum giant pistol, grabbing and choking Ichigo and then throwing him skywards and smashing him on the floor. Ichigo Kurosaki got from the ground, and used the hollow mask. Then Monkey D. Luffy said: "Wow that's..creepy!" Ichigo dashed at Luffy and swung at him his blade almost slashing him into two pieces! The pirate got knocked by Ichigo multiple times until he screamed: Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol! Both of Luffy's arms became very, VERY Big and slammed Ichigo around multiple times, then Luffy smashed him on the floor and used Gomu Gomu no Gatling and punched Ichigo multiple times and knocked him on the floor. '''MONKEY D. LUFFY: ' You have been defeated, if you won't give up i'll kill you Then without even responding Ichigo swung his sword at Luffy causing him to scream in pain, Luffy leap back transforming into Gear 3rd form. Ichigo and Luffy ran forward at each other punching each other at hypersonic speed smashing each other over and over again, Gear 3rd Luffy used Gomu Gomu no Rocket technique, causing Ichigo to lose his balance getting knocked on the floor. Then the Soul Reaper transformed into Vfull hollow, sending Luffy to the other side of the island, firing an Cero at the pirate, then the young pirate screamed: "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Stamp!" Again the attack was very strong but Ichigo easily dodged, using Sonído attack, which slammed Luffy on the ground, then Ichigo swung his sword slashing Luffy into one piece. The winner is... Ichigo Kurosaki! Category:Dipay17 Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male